1. Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping-type security locks for installation on removable tailgates of trucks and other vehicles, or for other clamping applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, various types of clamping-type security locks have been used to secure removable tailgates on trucks and other vehicles. Such locks commonly include a band or other clamping element that clamps over a structure to be secured (such as a tailgate hinge cup). The clamping element is attached to a locking mechanism that can be opened in order to release the clamping element during lock installation, and which can thereafter be closed to capture the clamping element so that it cannot be removed from the structure on which the lock is installed. Unfortunately, such locks may lack adequate adjustability, so that they cannot be properly tightened in place. This may result in rattling or other unwanted lock movement that may damage the finish on the vehicle or other structure on which the lock is installed. Such locks may also have security features that are relatively easy to breach using commonly available tools (such as lock picks, pry-bars or hacksaws). Accordingly, it is to improvements in clamping-type security locks that the present disclosure is directed.